


You Only Die Once

by Awhiterain (ywhiterain)



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Silly, background Rachel/Tobias, background lupin/Sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-19
Updated: 2005-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/Awhiterain
Summary: Sirius and Rachel fall in love. Mentions of Tobias/Rachel and Remus/Sirius.
Relationships: Rachel/Sirius Black
Kudos: 3





	You Only Die Once

Whoever said death was the end clearly had lied. Sirius Black knew that very well. Besides being, well, dead, he was in love. Not, contrary to popular belief, Remus John Lupin, but with a girl with long blond hair and pretty blue eyes named Rachel.  
  
While Lily and James were snogging, Sirius had felt left out. James proposed a threesome, but Lily had shot down the offer before Sirius even got to fantasize about it. Prongs was completely and totally whipped.  
  
He was mopping and wishing he was alive so maybe he could have fallen in love with Remus and be there for Harry when Rachel walked over to him. He remembered that conversation very well.  
  
_“I’ve been watching you,” she said. “And you need to get over yourself.”  
  
Sirius glared at her, his self-pity replaced by righteous anger. What right did some random girl who didn’t even know him to tell him what to do?  
  
She rolled her eyes. “You only die once and you might as well enjoy it.”_  
  
While Prongs was busy being whipped, Sirius and Rachel began to talk. Although she was very young, Sirius soon learned that she was far from stupid or naive.  
  
_“You’re telling me that this Elfangor left the fate of the world in five thirteen-year-olds?” Sirius asked, thinking at least Harry was fifteen and had Dumbledore.  
  
“He really didn’t have much of a choice,” Rachel said. “Besides with Ax it was six.”  
  
“That’s a whole lot better,” Sirius said.  
  
Rachel laughed, “It helped that we were lucky and that an all powerful being decided we were one of his favored pawns.”  
  
“Pawns?”  
  
“Yeah, in our world, he and another played a game with the universe.” Seeing the look on his face, she added, “Our life was very weird to say the least. But, I wouldn’t change what I got to do for anything.”  
  
“I can’t blame you. I hated being useless, and I hate my anti-climatic death death even more.”  
  
“You died fighting, at least.”  
  
“Yeah.”_  
  
Rachel was the one to make the first move. Although Sirius realized he had grown to like her in a non-platonic way, he knew she was still in love with someone from her past life. She didn’t talk about him, but she often had a faraway look in her eyes when she saw James and Lily or some other couple in love.  
  
_“Let’s get together,” she said. “I like you, you like me, we get each other and I don’t want to wait around anymore.”  
  
Sirius was more then ready to agree. He disliked wooing people and wasn’t even sure if they sold flowers and candy in heaven. Not that Rachel was a flower and candy girl.  
  
“You only die once, right?” Sirius said and Rachel grinned._


End file.
